Butt Dialing 2: Shou & Ren
by mangaEATER-chan
Summary: When Ren receives a very...interesting accidental call from Shou explaining the reason why to Kyoko has been acting so strange, how will Ren handle the situation? Will Dark Kuon be released, or will he be able to hold himself together, for Kyoko's sake?


**Okay, so B-D 2 is NOT a sequel or in any way related to B-D 1, that's why I posted them separate. Also, sadly, there is NO SMEXY ACTION in this fic either. [Pre Script] PS: Don't ask me how Shou got Ren's number. Let's just say Shouko has some exclusive, important contact lists and we have an immature jackass who likes to make prank calls…**

**Yea, you guys know how this goes.**

"Dialogue"

"_Dialogue through the phone" _

'_thoughts'_

**Butt-Dialing 2: Shou-Ren**

**Chapter 1**

'_She is avoiding me. She's definitely avoiding me,' _Ren thought with despair. _'What did I do now?'_

Ren flashed back through his day. Last night, she hadn't answered his always expected goodnight call. At the time, it was 11:27, but Kyoko was always up to answer his call. She could have fallen asleep though, right? But then, in the morning, Kyoko had called him and left a message with a hollowed voice, telling him not to come pick her up from the Daruma-ya today because she was already at LME. It was a short call that consisted of a greeting, a message and a farewell. However, the most suspicious part was the fact that she didn't exceed the time limit for the message. Usually, she would begin to babble, and have to leave two, one for an apology, but this time, it was nothing similar.

Then, she canceled their plans for lunch. Ren had thought of it in his mind strictly as an outing between colleagues, but Kyoko had never turned him down. Not once had she EVER cancelled plans with him without an extremely good excuse (like work). She would use every single opportunity she had to make sure he ate healthy.

The worst part was, Ren was going to have an anxiety attack over the fact that she might be closing back up and withdrawing again, once they had gotten to become closer and made progress, thanks to the Heel siblings.

Ren had caught one or two glimpses of her "accidentally on purpose" during his relatively short break at his LME office. What he did see of her, however, worried him. A lot. Kyoko was not at all acting like her usual self. She was distant, and her gold eyes lacked their usual warmth and fire. Something was definitely up, but Kyoko was good at hiding it to those that didn't know her as well as Ren did. She WAS an actress, after all.

He supposed that by now, she might have talked to Kotonami-san about it, but her friend was on location somewhere filming for a supporting role in a movie. When Ren did try to approach her, Kyoko would greet him, and run off, because of another errand with her name on it.

Ren fished his ringing phone form his pocket and glanced at the caller ID.

"Good morning, President Takarada," Ren said, barely keeping pure exhaustion, frustration, and despair from leaking into his voice.

"_Ehhh, Ren-kun, what's wrong?" _Lory asked him.

Ren mentally berated himself. He was letting his feelings for her interfere with his acting, his mask of Tsuruga Ren. Although, he should have known that Lory knows him like the back of his own hand. Ren contemplated telling Lory about his problems for an extremely short second before he vehemently rejected THAT horrible idea.

"Nothing's wrong, President-san. Just a little tired, I suppose. I think my co-star's makeup is almost done. Just about to go on set."

"_Ren-kun, you're such a boring man! How bout I give you the rest of the day off? I'll tell Yashiro-kun to clear your schedule right now! Go! Go on a date with Mogami-kun, or something. She has no work after 1:00 pm," _Lory whined.

"Did you actually need something important, President?" Ren asked, not having the will to hold exasperation back.

"_Wait, actually, I did! Thanks for the reminder! If you were home sick from school-well I guess for you, work-, and a girl came over to visit you, would you want her to: pinch your nose, caress your hair, of kiss you?" _

"GoodBYE, President Takarada!" Ren said, ending the call. He sighed, relieved, that at least for now, he had evaded the Boss' questions.

He was also grateful for the chance to talk to Kyoko. Although Ren would never want to miss work, it seemed that this time, it was necessary. He needed to know why Kyoko was avoiding him and his calls.

A knock sounded on his door, and Ren looked up at Yashiro who was entering the dressing room.

"Ren, Lory just called and said to clear away your whole schedule for today after 12:30. Now, it's…9:43, so it's only about 3 hours. Also, you'll only be missing a few interviews, most of which I've already scheduled into next week. And, they need you back on set," Yashiro said, wondering what was eating away at his charge.

Ren took a deep breath, and gathered his character, but underneath, resolved himself to the long hours ahead.

**End of Chapter 1 **

**I know the beginning is lame, but it'll get better! Stick with me!**

**To Clev: I do intend to take up your challenge, and it will be hard for me to write cuz I absolutely HATE Reino's guts, and I don't really care about Chiori so…yea. BUT I WILL TRY!**

**Still taking challenges! I'll post when I can…but now I wonder…do you peeps wanna read more of this, or "My Own Happy Ending"?**

**Thanks to all who read this, plz drop a review? Pretty please?**

**Love, mE-chan! :3**


End file.
